


Unhaunted Holidays

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Advent Project 2005 [4]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During December, he avoided doors with knockers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhaunted Holidays

During December, he avoided doors with knockers.

It wasn't that he identified with Dickens's Scrooge -- there were parallels, certainly, but his curse was considerably more baroque, and he had been accumulating wealth long enough to buy Scotland several times over had he not taken to giving much of it away.

Rather, he knew too well the Fates' sense of humor, and that certain of the powers whose orbits he occasionally crossed would find it amusing to put him through the famous serial hauntings.

Lennox Macbeth declined to give them the opportunity -- which made Christmas more than merry enough for him.


End file.
